Operator Nominations for IRC
Regulations to Become a Operator # Must be active on the IRC (Around once a day) # Haven't been banned for flooding/trolling/cyberbulling # Must have a IRC account. (If you need help, go here) # You must have common sense. Please no kicking/banning a user for no reason. # Must be a admin or rollback here. Voting Rules: * Please don't vote just because s/he is your friend. We have this happen alot -.-" * No voting for yourself! And no getting a bunch of Nonregistered Users to vote for you. * Be nice. Please? xD Voting: Type or (without spaces) to vote or (without the spaces) Foxclaw User Request Y U NO VOTE FOR ME? noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 21:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) OP Voting: - I think Fox will be the best out of all of these. Yes she is hyper like me, but she can control herself and has... common sense, which Spoof and Dark lacks (No offence lol) She would be a great OP. :) -- Toshiro Hyorinmaru cannot be two DeathGod's sword! 19:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) User Voting: SpoofDarkLion User Request Yet to be made OP Voting: She's not even a member... ._. - Not enough experience with IRC. -- Toshiro Hyorinmaru cannot be two DeathGod's sword! 21:36, September 8, 2011 (UTC) User Voting - Maybe if you get a bit more experience Spoof :) Don't get me confusedWith something I'm not 15:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) -Sorry, but Satsu constantly has to kick you due to spamming etc. AND you're younger than Echo. o-e - Darkkip~ Dark! Kip! Dark! Kip! 18:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Darkcloud User Request I know I have been banned in the past- (What has it been? 3 times? xD 1)Pinging everyone liek, every 5 seconds~ back when I 1st joined,'' 2) Idun remebemer, I think it was cause of the revolt against Saro/ some dumbshit reason xD 3-)Annoying the crap out of Echo at various times :3) But I'd really like to try and be an OP. I'm on quite often, and I'm (trying haha) to be nice® to new members. (p.s. Spoof is awesome xD) ''I was also a Rollback (still am, haha, no one's taken my right yet :3) Other than that, I'm not quite sure what to say, other then I noticed that I use the xD face WAY too much. XD SEE? Anyways, please vote for me :3 -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 00:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) OP Voting: User Voting Birdpaw User Request Yeah I don't really like nominating myself, but I'll make this an exception, but if you guys vote no, that's totally cool with me :) I just want to have a chance XD, but it's okay if I get noed (Noed hehe), I don't really mind :P No harm in trying :) OP Voting - No comment <3 -- Toshiro Hyorinmaru cannot be two DeathGod's sword! 01:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) User Voting lolsure - noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 02:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ending Thanks to Darkeh for making the idea/page and Echo for editing it. Category:Content